My Sister's Keeper
by Socratic Irony
Summary: Janie is nothing like her older sister, her sister can do EXTRAORDINARY things with her mind. While Janie can't? So why is she sent to her sister's old school? Jean Grey's shoes are going to be hard to fill. SlightAU takes place a few months AfterX3 R
1. Shades of Grey

Chapter One: Shades of Grey

I was a good girl once and _obedient_ as can be. I did what I was told when I was told. I wasn't always a rebellious teen. I was a good girl _once_.

When people hear about rebellious teens they think of delinquency and that they do all those things because they hate their parents. I've been called a delinquent quite a few times but I don't hate my parents, not completely anyway. So what happened?

Parents shouldn't keep secrets. _Well_ when a pet dies and any other circumstances like that calls for a white lie now and again. But in general _secrets_ destroy trust in family dynamics.

Say: you're adopted and you find the adoption papers whine you were (insert average/normal activity here.)

So your parents aren't your real birth parents. They can't donate you their kidneys or any of that good stuff. Oh but lets not forget you have been lied to. But in the grand scheme of things those things can be really trivial. So what? Who cares if your parents didn't get down and dirty to make you? In all cases that's just nasty yet in some _extremely_ _rare _cases while raising you they might have actually loved you. Shouldn't that count for something?

But _alas_ that's not my case.

Because I'm pretty sure John and Elaine are my real parents. But you'd never know they did grow up through the Hippy age. So I can't be too sure. _But_ I wouldn't say they're happy free-spirited hippy people now or when I was growing up. The only evidence of their Hippy-isms are the old photos. Anyway dear ol' Dad works as a history professor at Bard College and Mom is a stay at home mom homemaker.

I am not homeschooled. But it's true about what they say about kids who have parents as teachers and or in my case _professors_ that they're a lot stricter and hold higher standards for their children as educators. I didn't use to mind so much when growing up. So what went wrong?

Four years ago. The day Washington held a conference with all the Great Leaders of the World on Ellis Island. They came together to talk about _something_ about the mutant problem. Which I figure shouldn't be much of a problem. Powers, WMD, or even handguns are only as dangerous as the people who wield them or something like that.

But why they were meeting there didn't directly affect my life, at least I don't think it did. It's actually what happens before and after the conference. I just got home from school when noticed mom and dad looked agitated in front of the living room television set.

It was definitely _quiet time _in the Grey household with three pairs of eyes glued to the television. Five minutes into the actual ceremony during one of the speeches (I don't remember which) a thick blanket of fog eliminated from the torch of the Statue of Liberty.

Initial confusion came first but as the light came closer it turn to panic. They thought they were under attack or something, but before it reachs them it vanished. Early on the news the next day, new stations reported it as part of the fireworks display going off too soon. Flipping to the next channel I smelled a cover up.

Other channels reported it as a mutant attack and everything seem to freeze. My mom stops cooking breakfast and dad looks up from his paper. I remember my fingers twitched on the remote from all the tension. I didn't dare to change the channel. A sense of relief washes over when it was reported the attack was stopped by a group of mutants.

The name Professor something was it Savior? No, that wasn't it: Professor Xavier, yeah that was it. At the sound of that names name both my parents returned to their daily routine calmed and normal-like. This only added to my confusion.

I knew I heard that name before (I must have) but I could place where or when, but concluded him to be one of dad's colleagues. But he wasn't.

Dad said he was the headmaster for Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. I think he was the founder too guessing from the name. Dad also told me he _was one _of my sister's teachers. The last part I could tell he let slip almost like he didn't want to tell me.

I dropped the remote onto the floor. The sound echoed against the hard wood floor as his words rung in my ears. Even mom stopped cooking all from the name _Jean_. Twelve years of my life, I have never heard of anyone by that name let alone know she was a Grey or my _sister_. That meant I wasn't an only child. For the first time I didn't feel so alone or that I wasn't going to be lonely anymore.

Growing up I didn't have to share my toys with anyone. As a result this made it harder for me to learn the concept of sharing. _That_ and all that came with having an older sibling.

Jean Gray was ten years older then me I later found out. Though from what I could gather from our parents she was a _mutant_. But I couldn't detect how they felt about it; I mean my parents were against mutant violence but they just grew quieter about it so I just stopped asking.

I went up to my room carefully looking at all the photos for any trace of her I might have missed while growing up. Passing the last embarrassing photo of me I shut my door and turn on my computer and I googled her. Which lead me to her school and to her student file.

I found it all with ease: her grades, her achievements, honors, and even her credentials. The list went on and on. It was almost like someone wanted me to find them. All of which did little to help my low self-esteem.

Scrolling down I found her school photos. From this I found out she looked nothing like me. Her hair was a _beautiful_ fiery _red _like mom's while mine was just plain and dark like dad's hair. The only thing that may have distinguished us as related was our piercing green eyes we both inherited from dad. I read over her high marks and honors again and couldn't stop feeling a little jealous. I on the other hand am not as bright.

After she graduated she stayed on as one of the teaching staff at the school and from what I could tell never left since. Now that just pissed me off. Why hadn't she come home to visit? Not once and it wasn't like they kicked her out of the house. Ever since I found out they can't stop singing her praises and I knew my parents were relieved to finally talk about her to me.

I was pissed off at that too, how they could keep this from me. I mean really twelve years is kind of a long time to keep this kind of information from a child.

I didn't completely hate my parents for it cause I was more angry with her. If only she came home at least once and met me just maybe I . . .

At this point I didn't out right become a problem child that I'm told constantly that I am, because over the next two years I learned to oppress my anger. And things started to return to normal, for two years it went back to just the three of us. But that day ended the day I collapsed on the living room floor.

I'd just got home from school with an _A plus_ history test in hand that dad helped me cram well tutored for. I thought we could go out to celebrate. The test paper flew out of my hands and my eyes squeezed shut to conceal my tears from the pain in my head. I brought my head to between my hands but that didn't stop my body from violent tremors.

I just wanted the pain to stop. I remember wanting to die just to make the pain go away.

And it stopped and I open my eyes. My vision still hazy from my tears I look up to see my mom and my dad's relieve faces. For a split second I felt safe then their faces twisted into agony. My heart raced up again this time from the fear of losing them. I didn't know what to do cause I was helpless to help them.

Their pain lasted longer then mine did and their screams echoed in my ears reminding me how useless I was. When they stopped screaming I braced myself for the pain again, I didn't care if it was my turn just that their pain had stopped. Seconds later nothing, no pain, nothing; I open my eyes just as my mother pulls me inter her arms.

About an hour later the president delivers a speech on what had just happened. It's usually the three of us on the couch to watch the news but I wasn't up for it and so I went up to my room and fell asleep.

I jolted awake from my nightmare to hear a aloud crash downstairs. Till this day I never remember what that nightmare was about but either way it didn't matter. When I got down stairs it was like I woke up and reality become the real nightmare.

I walked down to the site of my mother crying again as my father struggled to keep her up. I fought back tears but was unsuccessful. And as I got closer I stepped on our cordless phone on the floor. My mother's red hair was buried under my father's chin. His face extremely pale and eyes bloodshot, his complexion was normally pale. Like mine since I inherited the _genes_ from him, but this time he looked zombie like with all the blood drained from his face.

"She's gone." My mother sobbed in his chest.

"Who?" My voiced hoarse in my throat. From the sound of my voice my mother cried harder. Afraid she wasn't going to tell me I tried to ask again but my voice couldn't produce a coherent sound.

So my dad answered, "Your sister." His voice cracks as he said it.

I didn't share my parents anguish cause I was far from their emotional state. Anger exploded in my chest. Up until now I thought I had my anger in check but now I was I was beyond angrier then I've ever been. "Good." My voice came out surprisingly strong. "Good riddance-"

"Good riddance?" My father's voice echoing my words mockingly and my mother look up at me with confused stained eyes.

"Yes-" I started. I was so ready to burst all the feelings I kept dormant for so long.

"She's your sister!" My father shouted. In my childhood my father rarely raised his voice but I wasn't going to let him defend her. Not when she's never been around. She didn't deserve it. Not one phone call, postcard, or even an email to acknowledge we existed and I don't even think she knew I exist.

"She's already dead to me . . ." _dead to us_, I wanted to finish. They looked on at me with disgust. They eyes shown hatred and my heart ached because all of it was directed at me. I fought back tears that have already been spilled.

"Go." They say together, I open my mouth to protest, to defend myself.

"No. Just go up to your room. Now!" I ran to my room tears streaming down my face. I slammed my door and fell on my bed crying myself to sleep. Only when light shows through my window did I finally drifted off to sleep. I didn't get up to go to school that morning I just didn't care. It was dark outside when I finally left my bed. I hid at the top of the stairs.

My mom was on the phone calling the school, probably making up an excuse for my absence. Just month later she stopped making excuses for me altogether.

Two years and four months from then, I was a full-fledged problem child. From my teachers and the school consolers labeled me to be a delinquent.

That day I came home early from school. _Ok_ so I skipped school and caught the bus home. I got off at my stop and as came up to my street I heard the sounds of sirens. I ran the rest of the way to see fire trucks and police squad cars parked outside my house at least what was left of it.

The foundation of our two story house was nonexistent so that the second level collapsed over onto the first. My brain went on autopilot. The yellow caution type around the perimeter didn't stop me though a firefighter did. I remembered screaming something at him to let me go but he just wouldn't until I was back behind the yellow tape. I wanted to punch his lights out but my mother came out of nowhere and restrains me.

It was dark out when I woke up from the inside of a police squad car. From the window I see my parents were handed three small boxes. I'm guessing it was all the stuff they could salvage from the house. I leaned in trying to listen to their conversation.

"My deepest apologize," To my ears it sounded almost mockingly, "But the foundation of your house is beyond repair." The firefighter said he one who pulled me from my home. I glared at him.

"So what does this mean?" My father asked cradling my mother. In her emotional state she was going to fall without his support.

"You won't be able to move back into your house. I'm sorry." I looked a way my face already stained with tears.

From that night on dad rented a cheap two bed room apartment and started working longer hours and mom well mom was just _mom_. Like always she tried her best to stay _strong _to stay _normal _but I knew how broken up inside she was.

_Hell_ we all were! But I didn't make it any better. I just made things worst.

But it's not like everyone at school make it all that easier. I became the girl with the _freak _accident _that_ got her house _imploded_. Which did wonders for my social statues, since then I've gotten into a lot more fights. My parent's and the school's reaction to this was to sent me to the school counselor twice a week.

With the annoying question asked, "How does that make you feel?"

What do you think _it_ suppose to makes me feel?

I'm pretty pissed off, that's what!

End of Prologue!

A/N: Yay Finished!_ Dances around_ Well, I don't usually write for this fandom but I'm a huge X-Men fan,_ among_ other things, and I felt like I really should to write this. Sorry if it was kind of _boring_, I just needed to _set up the stage_, if you will. See you in the next chapter.


	2. Prodigy

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. I apologize for the profanity as well!

Chapter Two: Prodigy

I hate every _day_ that ends in in _y_. Mondays and Fridays are worst. Mondays are the root of all evil and Fridays aren't any better. Oh and those are the days I have to wake up six in the morning to go to school. Cause at seven o'clock I have therapy sessions with the school _Idiot_, I mean Elliot.

Elliot Forester is Twenty-four with dirty blond hair and striking blue eyes. Three years ago, he severed thirteen months in Iraq. He severed as psychologist for the U.S. army. After his term, he found what he likes to _call _his calling, but I just don't see it.

"So Janie, how are we feeling today?" My green orbs give my best annoyed Goth glare at him.

At the age of twenty-four his calling was to be a school counselor, but not any counselor. Oh no my _counselor _and thus began our therapy session my sophmore year. Two years later he's still as annoying as ever.

"Oh yah know the _usual_. Yesterday the captain of the football team hit on me, so I _hit _him right back quite literally actually. While his girlfriend took it the wrong way and she tried to claw my eyes out. You know the _usual_." I said, my lips pressed into a thin smile.

"Um-That's . . . rather unpleasant." He paused in the middle to think of something to say.

"Ain't it?" I smiled sarcastically.

"And as it would turn out she's head cheerleader, who knew? It's like Barbie meet's Ken. A match made in hel-" He cleared his throat. "A match made in high school." I rolled my eyes.

I slumped back into my chair and closed my eyes. When did it become this good to close them? My mouth opens and a yawn escapes. Yawning always makes me teary eyed so I blinked a few times to readjusting to the light again.

The suns already up and shinning through his office window, life's not fair. I don't see why I have to wake so damn early, when the freakin' sun wakes up later then me. Where's the justice in that?

I groan aloud.

"How does that make you feel?" My vision shifted from the window back to the person in front of me.

I don't see why I get so mad any more. I should be used to it by now. I mean he asks me it in every damn session anyway, and yet I become more and more agitated by it every time.

"Gee, Mister Forester. How do you _think _it makes me feel?" I asked gritting my teeth in an awkward smile so that my faced hurt with my eyes not breaking eye contact.

He broke the contact to look at the clock. I did too, the big hand almost on the twelve and the small hand almost directly on the eight. I smiled almost genuinely.

"It's . . ." I jump out of my seat, straightened my black skirt, and pulled my messenger bag over my head in one fatal motion, "time to for-hell." Truthfully he said 'school' but my pro-noun sounded more accurate.

I shot out of his office before he got the chanceto correct me and headed to my locker.

If high school wasn't place of punishment, then I not sure what is. Plus I almost positive my many of it school goers is the spawn of Satan!

My locker is rusty that taken a lot of beating just in the last two years. The newest vandalism is the five letter adjective edged into it. I spun my combo but wasn't all that surprised when it didn't open.

"_Freak." _Wow, people do learn in this place. I cranked my neck to look at her. "Why don't you use your powers?" To humor her I pulled back my hand and wiggled my hands over my lock. Nothing happened, no shocker there.

"Barbie." I greeted as I returned to opening my locker by spinning the combination again.

As much as the _Freak _that I am I know I'm not. A mutant I mean, as much as the powers to kick her ass with mind comes in handy. I'm stuck with cave man resorts. Oh and _words_, I'm told to use those more often them my fists.

I choose neither, instead to do the best calculated option to keep me from getting in trouble. I ignored her.

I could fell her mind fuming and my locker opened with ease.

"Elizabeth." I bid her _ado_, which only seems to infuriate her more.

"It's Lizzie and don't even." I let out a bit so girlish snort. How very un-lady like of me.

"You think this is funny?" Her voice came out like nails on a chalkboard which was higher pitched then usual.

I said nothing silently pleading for her departure or to move aside, which ever came first. Since I needed to get to class, I'm told more therapy time is an what's to be given if I'm late to another class.

"You fucking bitch. I will not be ignored by a whore." And people say I have a potty mouth.

"You h-o-r-whore!" I take it back people aren't edumacated here. I bite the inside of my cheek to refrain from laughing.

I don't want to put down blondes everywhere but she is complete definition of a bimbo blonde.

I almost feel sorry for her. I overheard the teacher's talking about her and they said that she might not be able to graduate next year because she's short on credits. But she's smart enough to fool teacher's to make them believe she can only so that she could stay on the squad. That takes skill, I can't even get a bathroom pass without lying about having my time of the month to get out of class.

And yet, she can't see through her thick blond curs that her boy-toy was cheating on her. And I was the real victim here, _alas_ no.

"Always a pleasure," I side step her and take a few steps to homeroom. Not having to look back, I know she's beyond fuming and-The back of head jerks forward that Bitch grabbed my hair! Adrenaline shot in my bloodstream as I spun around to face her, my fingers already balled in to a fist. Screw words, she physically attacked me first. My actions are justified.

I don't like chick fights. I never understood the arousal guys get from girl fights. The whole hair pulling and slapping just takes to damn long. I go straight to punching and I've been known to tackle my opponents to the ground who have almost always been twice my size.

Throwing my first punch my hand came into contact with nothing. My knuckles turn white and my black nails dug into my skin. Barbie whimpers from beneath me on the floor.

Slowly my fist un-balled and lay flat at my side, _Lizzie _laid on the floor her baby blues closed tight while guilt and shock shown in my green.

"What the fu-"

"MISS GREY!" A voice shouted from behind. A voice I became quiet acquainted with since sophomore year.

"Principal Wilkins? I can explain-" It wasn't entirely a lie. I wasn't the one to knock her down now was I?

"Save it Miss Grey, meeting in my office. NOW!" _Oh joy _another trip to the principal's office. This is so messed up, this time I didn't even do anything!

At least I don't think I did.

The left of me a disorientate cheerleader followed. My shoulders squared as we followed the oh-so familiar path to the principal's office.

As soon as we got there, Barbie wannabe had a burst of energy and closed the door behind her leave just her and the Principal.

Fixing my black skirt I took off my bag and sat down this was going to take awhile.

I must of dose off because I was harshly awaken by the principal secretary. I think her name was Lynda or something. I don't she thinks she likes me very much. On the account that I wear short black skirts with stripped black and white stock, oh _and _pick fights in school. Possibly thinks I worship the devil. _Well,_ that and she did catch me smoking in the girl's bathroom once. In my defense that was my first and last time I touched a cigarette in my life.

I kicked the habit plus it's really gross, though now I like to things when I'm bored.

"Mornin' Lyn!" I smiled as fear shown in her eyes. She franticly moved her hand to touch the small crucifix around her neck.

"_Bruja_!" She hissed retreating back to her desk praying for one of the phones to ring.

At this point I think I should cackle. "Miss Grey, please enter my office." He said coaxing me to his office. I complied.

I sat down on the empty chair next to Barbie. She scooted in her chair furthering herself from me sporting a purple bruise on her face. Her face said fear and pain but her eyes revealed something else, something sinister.

"You are to be expelled from my school Miss Grey."

My mouth open to speak but my mouth was dry, he could be serious. I did nothing wrong.

"But Principal Wilkins, that's not fair!" My voiced came out weak.

"I didn't do anything!" This time my voice sounded even weaker.

"That's not what Miss Fable said." I should have known, my head twitched to glare at her.

She is the first to break eye contact so much that she falls off her chair. I bite my bottom lip and the insides to keep from laughing till I taste blood.

Instead of coming back up and suffer from embarrassment she stayed down and whimpered.

"Principal Wilkins, she's doing it again!"

What the hell is she talking about? She's on the floor hanging off her chair screaming like an idiot. And I'm the freak?

"You freak!" I flinched, "Leave me alone! Haven't you done enough damage?" I stood up from my chair and towered over her.

"What the fuck are you talking about Lizzie?" My hands at were my sides griping my skirt to keep them immobile.

"That is _enough_ Miss Grey! I will not have a _mutant_ attack my student!" I was caught off guard. A _mutant_ me, there's no way. I can't be, for one thing I can't do anything out of the ordinary. Besides this double jointed thing with my thumb I'm nothing special. Two, if I was I'd have done a little something more to Barbie's little face if I was.

"But Principal- GET OUT!" He shouted over my plea.

I ran out of the office and out the school doors fighting back tears.

I stopped, panting. Where the hell was I going to go? I couldn't go home; even though dad was probably at work, I don't even want to think about mom. The last time she came to pick me up from my latest fight she wouldn't even look at me let alone speak to me.

I walked around for what it seems for hours during that time Mister Sun was oddly kind to me, or scared of me. He must have been because he hid behind a mass of clouds making the whether matches my mood.

The sky was grey and it was cold outside when I finally took note of where I was. I lean back and the swing swung forward. I was at the park I realized.

I looked around and sighed. Good no one insight, except for the old people who come to the park to feed the pigeons or play a game of chess.

I stopped swinging to let the momentum wear out and become completely still. My eyes roam to my hands that lay on my lap drenched in tears.

I don't even want to think about what my face looked like. I don't wear waterproof. At this I laughed whipping my eye with my sleeve. Here I was, wallowing in self-pity yet _again_.

Jumping off the swing I took off to one of the benches where a lone chess player was playing and sat down.

"The horsies can movie sideways. Right?" I said moving the knight while the man took notice of me. Shocked and intrigued shown in his grey eyes. He accepted my challenge by moving one of his pieces.

I'm not much of a chess play, my father tried teaching me. Explaining me the basics of the game as an intellectual and strategy game, I just didn't have the patients for it. The game took far too long! For that I found it hard to get into. But I played to keep myself occupied.

I made my moves slowly always asking if I had the permission to move the piece where I wanted. I sort of forgot where and how man places each piece could go. While his moves were slow and calculated almost like he was anticipating what I was doing. Well that makes one of us, anyway. It confused me a little when his facial expression changed to something readable as I finished my turn. He didn't say much just the occasional _hmm_ and nod.

In fact, with each end of my turn he became more and more serious, I felt silly to keep asking him about my pieces so I moved them quietly.

The park disappeared around me. It was just me and the black and white squares. I forgot he was there until he inhaled deeply and sighed and knocked down one of his pieces.

"You win."

"R-Really?" There is no way I could have won; I couldn't even remember where the damn pieces went, let alone form a strategy on how to win.

"Yes child, you did." I frowned at the age comment of his.

"You're _special_ child-"

"Janie." I corrected automatically. I don't let anyone call me by any other name, because it's usually something hurtful anyway.

"Janie then, you are something _special_." This comment made me a little uncomfortable as his grey eyes stared into mine. He's eyes looked at mine. Was he showing _familiarity_?

"Well, I don't know about that . . . My teachers and my _parents_ are more then willing to tell you otherwise."

I got up from the bench and almost screamed when I felt the old man's hand on my mine.

"But you are, and no one should tell you otherwise." Though still very creped-out his words sunk in and definitely made me feel better.

"I hope to see you again Miss Grey." He called as I made my way out of the park.

I looked out to the horizon. It was getting dark and I know should've got home before hours ago. I hope they didn't report me missing or worst.

End of Chapter Two!

So who was the old geezer at the park playing chess?

Please R&R!


	3. Down the Rabbit Hole

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men.

Chapter Three: Down the Rabbit Hole

"Mom?" Taking my first step into the two bedroom apartment we moved into just a few weeks ago.

"Dad? I'm home?" No sound was made until I made it to our living/dinning room. My father's green eyes lay almost emotionless next to my mother's. Hers already flowing with tears, she wore a sort of half smile. The corners of her mouth in opposite directions.

"Your school called." She stated.

"I know." No shocker there.

"And I called," she swallowed choosing her words, "your new school. There's a new headmistress, but she said she still willing to take you." Headmistress? Why didn't they just say principal?

"The school," Her voice cracked and stopped and closed her mouth. She opened it again and said, "it's for people like you."

They've finally doing it. They're sending me to boarding school or worst military school. Schools that reform teens like me. I said nothing. My father didn't look up at while my mother tried to smile again.

"I made dinner."

"I'm not hungry." I had enough and they didn't even have to look at me for me to know how badly I screwed up this time. I ran to my room and push open my door. Tears spilling as I entered the tiny room.

My bed still unmade and the clothes I tripped over this morning lay untouched on the floor. I ran over to my dresser opening its doors. An arm full, I dumped all my clothes on my bed and empty out my school work from my messenger bag and I stuff my clothes into it. Then, I went over to my desk and grabbed everything on it and shoved it into my bag.

It didn't take long to pack the rest of my things, at this I laughed hysterically.

It's only been a few weeks, but I still haven't unpacked my things from the box the fireman gave me. I must be _psychic_ or something.

I got up and let out another laugh wiping my face with my already wet sleeve. I looked around my bedroom and it looked just as empty as I felt.

I ran down the stairs with my things, my parents where no where in sight. They were probably in the car anyway.

The drives lasted forever, but end too soon. My parents didn't make a sound or took the effort to look at me. My dad didn't even bother to turn on the radio. Just as the sound of my seatbelt clicked, my dad started the engine and drove off. No music, no sound, just the sound of the engine running. There was nothing to do but stare out the window at the dark scenery before me. I found it hard to stay awake.

When engine died I snapped awake. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out from the backseat.

It was dark out and a thick blanket of fog covered the entrance of the school. All I could see was a huge iron fence. I squinted to see pass it but couldn't. A shiver ran down my spine to my toes. I exhaled and I could see my breath leave my lips. I wrapped my arms around myself to try to stay warm. I was unsuccessful.

I quickly turned around to catch a box being trusted in my arms. I looked down at it and then up at the person who gave it to me.

Standing a few feet away my parents stood looking back at me. Both their eyes red with facial-less expressions and for a long time nobody moved. Then, my mother took a step forward with both her hands out towards me but my father put a firm hand on her shoulder.

She swallowed and we both understood it as silent no.

Again no one moved or said a word. My arms grew tried, not from the weight but from my muscles locked in place.

"Come on," he said more to her then to me, "it's going to be a long drive back." He stated.

I looked into their dried red eyes and saw disappointment.

I stood there, numb as I watched them get into the car and drive away. Only when their car fully disappeared did I finally move.

I shifted the weight of the box to one hand and press the tiny red button with my free hand. It beeped and a person flashed on the screen. He looked about my age. His dirty blond hair was longest I ever seen on on a guy and stuck out oddly on the ends. He yawns giving him the just got out of bed look.

"Wha-do-yah want?" Blue eyes asked yawning again. His voice sounding more used then annoyed.

He blinked a few times after yawning and his blue eyes locked on to mine. My green eyes stared back annoyed. I probably looked like crap, my hair was more then likely a mess of black. "What do you think I want?" I snapped, it's been really shitty day to begin with and I don't need this crap.

"I dunno. How should I know?" He asked innocently.

"Coulda open the gate. Please?" I asked just as innocent.

"Fine, so what's the past word?" Blue eye is really starting to annoy me.

"How the _hell_ should I know?" I bet this was a big _hazing ritual _they do to the new_ kid. Hillarious, not!_ I find this not the least bit funny.

"Just open the damn gate, you moron!"

"Now _now_, lets not resort to name calling," he put his hands over his mouth, "What will the children think? _Awe_ c'mon, give a little guess. I'll give you a little hint, they're the best band ever!"

What children? His pop culture reference only seem to infuriate me more. I really don't have time for this crap. I breathed in and out to formulate coherent thoughts. I really don't.

"Just open it. PLEASE!" I'm not proud I whined the last word.

"Well, since you ask so nicely . . . No,_ haha _just kidding._ Didja_ see your eyebrows just there." I rolled my eyes as the screen flashed black and the iron gates opened.

I storm over the front lawn, the front door and I enter the school. I had to duck under Blue Eyes' arm. To my inconvenience he was holding the door open. My forehead brushes against the skin of his arm. Who wears sleeveless shirts in New York? Doesn't he know how cold it is?

Even though he towered over me he spared little room for me to get through. "It's Weezer, by the way." He whispers in my ear and I did something I rarely ever did. I blushed. His breath was warm and the Jerk violating my _personal_ space. No attaction what so ever.

"Uh-huh, sure it is." I practically ran away from him and with the box in both hands, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I just wanted to get away. In my quest for solitude I smacked against someone knocking us both to the ground. For a millisecond I saw a red flash and then it was gone as I hit the ground. During the fall I lost control of my hand and the box flew out.

I searched franticly for the box, during the rush I almost step on something. They were this high tech-looking tinted red shades. They looked kind of high-tech to me to be mere sunglasses. Puzzled I looked up at the person that I bumped into. He was rugged looking with his tired eyes closed painfully tight. He was feeling around for something.

But how are you suppose to look for something if your eyes are closed?Oh my god he's blind! I hurt a blind person.

I picked up his shades. He stopped mid-search as I touched his face and place them behind his ears. The second I put them on him he backed up away from me. From that exact moment our eyes connected he backed away from me avoiding me and my _green_ eyes.

His breath hitched as he continued to back up. A good few feet away from me he got up and zoomed down the hall. So he wasn't blind. But for some reason I wasn't mad enough to call him a mean name like I did with _Blue eyes_.

Yeah, I know name calling so _elementary_. But _hey_ if hurtful adjective seem to calms my anger and most times I don't say it aloud, and nobody gets hurt. Then, what's wrong with that? Plus, this overwhelming sensation of pain overcame me when I whammed into him.

I must of hit him hard then to feel this much remorse. I thought as I kneel down and picked up my box and continued down the hall.

Now where is that headmistress' office? _Toto, _I thought to the box in my hands, _I don't think where in Kansas anymore. _

I wonder if this is how Alice felt when she followed that _damn_ white rabbit.

End of Chapter Three!


	4. Spoon Test

Chapter Four: Spoon Test.

I sat in the principal office or what boarding school's like to call the headmistress' office. She runs a hand through her white and grey streaked hair, wasn't she just a bundle of nerves.

"Jane? Jane Gray?" I frown at this. I haven't gone by that name for years now. Not since I found about _her. _

"It's Janie." I correct her trying to not sound the least bit snobby.

"Janie it is. Welcome to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. I am Professor Munroe, but you can call me Storm."

Storm as she has been asked to be called didn't look all that old to be head of the school. She looked to be half my parent's age to be honest. I smiled genuinely, well tried to anyway. It did little to ease the tension and I had to sit on my hand to keep from fidgeting.

She started talking about the school which I easily drowned out. Light rain tapped the glass window as she spoke. Strangely as she ran of things to say the rain on the window got louder and louder. I almost didn't hear her call my name over a clash of thunder covering the sound. I look up at her and she held out a spoon.

The metal felt cool against my skin I gave it a little grip as I examined it from front to back.

"Um, Professor? Do you want me to eat something?" I ask holding the utensil up to the light reflecting the light of her office. I mean what else can you do with a spoon? I can't remember the last time I ate. Maybe I must of got hunger on the mind.

She let out a nervous laugh, "No not exactly." She paused, deciding if she wanted to tell me or not. "You sister," My grip on the spoon grew tighter, "Was telepathic, she could move things and read people's mind among other things . . ." Her voice seem to trail off. My thumb rested on the bridge of the spoons head as my nails dug crescent shape wounds into my palm.

She wanted to see if I was psychic or not. I didn't need to look down at my hand to know that I wasn't.

"I went to school with your sister so I thought . . ." Well you thought wrong. My brain waves go up and down like everyone else's and my brain does nothing out of the _ordinary_.

But I choose to keep my thoughts to myself and my anger at bay, I didn't want to blow up on the head of my new school. I may be a _lost cause_ and a _delinquent _at my old school, that doesn't mean she has to know it. But knowing my teachers they probably sent my preminent record along with my psyche evaluation. So there isn't any hope.

I read both documents before and believe me it doesn't flatter me at all. I forced myself to yawn as an excuse and surprisingly it was genuine, but I had to blink back a few tears.

"It's been a long night huh," _like you can't even believe_. "We'll pick this up later." There was a knock on the door and a mess of dirty blond hair poked through the door, "Alexander what are you doing up?"

Blue eyes smiled sheepishly and faked a yawn, mine was more believable I might add.

"Someone woke up me," He looks directly at me. "Plus I couldn't go to sleep so I went to look for my bro. You haven't seen him have you?" Something in his voice told me he was half lying plus he wore a taunting smile on his face.

"No I haven't seen him since this morning, but I'm sure he's still the mansion, somewhere." Storm thinks for a second and adds, "It's getting late, do you mind bring Janie to her room?"

"No." He declines and oddly enough I'm relieved.

"No, I don't mind." I drop my spoon as picks up my things like it's nothing. Which is kind of true knowing the actual contents of my things, but he didn't need to flaunt his tan muscular arms.

I looked away before he notice me staring at least I hope he didn't. Slumping an arm around me he guides me out the door. The mere closeness make me dizzy. He smelled like sand and the ocean, if that's even possible.

Storm shouted something when we were out in the hall, my room number I think. Down the hall I broke away from him to put distance between us, but we were forced a mere inch together during a flight of stairs. I had two take them two by two just to keep up. We rounded the corner and I almost rammed into him.

"We're here, room one-oh-seven!" Alex chirped and stood back as I opened the door.

I'm the first to enter and he quickly follows setting my stuff at the foot of my bed and leans on to my bed frame. The room looked to be made for one. But the room looked too bear to have a current occupant a bed at the far left corner, a desk adjacent on the other side, and in the middle a small window.

I open my messenger with a click and proceed to unpack my clothing. I stop midway through because of the remaining articles of clothing, my undergarments. I looked over to my bed he wasn't there.

"Thirty-Four Cee." That was because he was behind me; my face grew hot a second time that day. Before I could react I found him outside my door, "I see you're all settled in." _No shit Sherlock_, "I'm across the hall," _Like I'd ever voluntarily visit you. "_Sweet dreams, Jane." My door locked with a low click.

How'd he? Damn him. Not even my parents call me by that name anymore. It's not that I hate my birth name or anything; it's just too damn similar to _her_ name, and I'm not _her_ carbon copy. We're nothing alike.

The already programmed digital clock on bedside table blared past twelve and almost one. I put my remaining clothes into my dresser while stifling a yawn. I changed into a washed out red tee and a pair of boxer shorts. Very _glamorous _of me I know.

I looked through the cardboard box for my sleeping bag. It's not that I didn't appreciate the blood red comforters on the bed already. It's just since the house imploded I was forced to sleep in a dark green sleeping bag. I haven't been able to sleep without it since. I never noticed it before but I can't keep warm inside since the accident, I tried three thick blankets but I always reverted back. The smell of Ocean spray fills my nostrils as I zipper myself to sleep. Mom must have washed it when I left school.

I'm usually an insomniac with the weird habbit of falling asleep at three in the morning. But from the past events of the day unconsciousness came easily and I didn't have to cry myself to sleep this time either.

End of Chapter Four!

Next time:

Hours later I awake to the sound off knocking. I don't open my eye but instead burry my head into my pillow. Praying the person behind the door to go away and let me sleep.

Some how I don't think that was going to happen. The door didn't open but I hear lights foot steps in the room. Hands touch me through my sleeping bag and pull me through onto my feet. I'm going to punch Alex's lights out. Still groggy my eyes open not to his familiar dirty blond but to a high short brunet ponytail.

"I'm Kitty," She says helping me to my feet. "Sorry there's no time for more introductions. We're already late for _danger_ training."

Kitty and I head to the door but never reach it, instead we sink through the floor. Kind of like the fuzzy feeling you get when you foot falls asleep, the only difference is the feeling is in your whole body.

We touch down in a bright metallic room, which looks to be a locker room. My eye widened as her hand phase through one of the lockers and hands me a black jumpsuit.

"Get change or they'll make you run laps around the mansion. TTFN!" With that she phased through several isles of lockers and through a door labeled _Danger Room,_ leaving me all _alone_.

End of preview.

Hi guys, long time huh. Review if you want me to continue. It's been a real long time so if you're still interested send me a line.


	5. In the Shadow of a Grey Part One

Chapter Five: In the Shadow of a Grey (Part One)

Hours later I awake to the sound off knocking. I don't open my eye but instead burry my head into my pillow. Praying the person behind the door to go away and let me sleep.

Some how I don't think that was going to happen. The door didn't open but I could hear the sound of light foot steps in the room. That followed by the feeling of hands pulling me out of my sleeping bag and then onto my feet. I'm going to punch Alex's lights out. Still groggy my eyes open not to his familiar dirty blond but to a high short brunet ponytail. Only then did I register the fuzzy feeling in my bare arms. The kind of feeling you get when your foot falls asleep.

"I'm Kitty," She says helping me to steady on my feet. "Sorry there's no time for more introductions. We're already late for _danger_ training." _Well that doesn't sound too good._

Kitty and I head to the exit but we never reach the door and instead we sink through the floorboards. The fuzzy feeling amplifies through my whole body.

We touch down in a bright metallic room kind of like a locker room. The fruity floral smells makes it a girl's one to be exact. My eyes widen as Kitty's hand phase through one of the lockers and hands me a black jumpsuit.

"Get change or Logan'll make you run laps around the mansion. TTFN!" With that she phased through several isles of lockers and through a door labeled _Danger Room_ and leaving me all _alone_.

I'm not one to shy around empty locker rooms but just to make sure I peer around and listen for signs I was the only one. Turning back to the jumpsuit in my hand I quickly change ignoring the fact that _invisibility_ could be a possible _ability_ a fellow classmate could have. _Now that's just paranoia. _

The tiny zipper in the middle was annoyingly cold against my bare skin. I refused to go commando but my night shirt and shorts had to go. (I hid them in one of the vacant lockers.) The material must have been a combination of spandex and leather 'cause that suit was skin tight. Almost like those footie pajamas they have babies wear. Right away I could tell this _onesies_ would be troublesome when you wanted to go to the bathroom.

I made my way to the steel door. The name of the room did little to spark confidence in me nor what I was wearing which was constantly riding up I might add did little to comfort my raw nerves. _What was I doing here again?_ Stepping out into the brightly lit room my eyes took a long time to adjust. When they finally did I wish they didn't. If only so I could delay the feeling of people gawking at me. Abrupt silence meant all eyes were on me. Perfect.

There was fortunately a selected few who didn't straight up and look up at me. But either way I still got the same vibes from them then the people who did so it didn't really mater. All their stares were a harsh reminder at how _ordinary_ and _normal_ I was. A wave of grief washes over me forces me to look up at our instructor.

"Alright now that everyone's had a look at the new girl," I looked up at a _beastly_ of a man. _Logan_? He looked over thirty. His eyes look predator like around at students to _knock it off _everyone except me. "Let's get ready to start."

"Ice Man, _Ro_—_Marie_, Kitty . . ." Logan was assigned groups, "Leech and Jubilee." The four of them I notice did little to move since they already stood close together. The next group I noticed weren't in costume—I mean dressed in jumpsuits, "John," one of them scoffed, "Havok, Toad, and Destiny I'm grouping you with the new kid." _Way to make the new girl special_. Wait, groups for what? What were we going to do? For a _danger room_ the room we were in looked pretty _harmless_. Besides the lack of _decorative_ _interior_ and blinding white light the room was anything but dangerous.

"You guys know the rules. But Storm gets on my _ass_ when I don't so we'll go over them anyway." Looking around the look of disproval was evident on the faces of my fellow classmates. "One: all of you must make it on to the platform to complete the mission. Nobody and I mean NOBODY get's left behind. Two: Everyone is responsible for their group member. And three: No using powers against each other so no free-for-alls!"

"Understood? Good." Logan walks out of the room with the door latching behind him. The sound made me jump. The white room seems to feel smaller as my group surrounds me. I noticed a mess of dirty blond but not the facial expression to match. "You guys know the rules," one of them scoffs. Getting a closer look at his face and hands I noticed they were covered in healing burn scars. At his right hand his thumb and index twitches together but nothing was there. A hint of mischief in his dark _auburn_ eyes, "Des and Toad stick together. _Havok_? You're with _Grey_." Alex nods and scoots closer to me. That didn't seem to surprise me as I thought it would but what did surprise me was how _Auburn_ knew my last name.

"What are _you_ going to do?" Alex asks.

"Relax Havok. I know the rules." But Alex doesn't seem that convinced.

Suddenly the lights in the room go off and my eyes quickly adjust to the dark. A gust of wind blows through me and I do all I can to keep from falling over. Gone was the harmless bright white scenery and utter chaos was left in its place. This couldn't be real. Cars were over turn and on fire, buildings in rubble, and behind me a gigantic mechanical Robot stood on four tentacle coils behind us. I had to be hallucinating. I put my hand a few inches above a car on fire and kept it there. My brain denies the heat and before my hand could blister the fire dances midair to the palm of _Auburn's_ hand, "Didn't your _sister_ ever_ teach_ you not to _play_ with _fire_?"

I don't know what made me angrier: the fact he was _mocking_ me or that he was _comparing_ me to my _sister._ But Alex pulls me away before I can act on it and forces me off on a run. Only when we're breathing hard and the feelings of our lungs are on fire do we slow down.

I'm the first to speak, "Havok . . ?" And he doesn't seem to hear me. If he did he hides it really well.

"We have to keep moving." Alex says between breaths. Frustrated I dig the heel of my boot into the ground forcing us to stop. Also causing me to lose my balance from the momentum and my face hits the ground first. I brush the dirt from my face but most of it was already in my eyes. I am jerked up ever so _gently_. From behind someone shouts, "Look out." The voice was feminine. Blinking away the dirt I force my eyes to stay open to watch kaleidoscopic rays of color shoot from her hand knocking a car a few feet away from us. Strangely the remaining rays of light rush towards us. I can't quite read the expression on Alex's face as it fades.

"Careful." Alex scolds, "Your powers are _radioactive_."

"Well so are _you_." She retorts pushing up her red shades and disappears into the chaos. Definitely not the expression of gratitude she wanted.

"Jules," Alex calls out but she was already long gone and turns to look at me. I look away embarrass. From the distance I could see a trio run in the same direction we were. One of them brought his hands up and literally froze the fire while the two made their way across the rubble. Frozen as in _frozen_ solid, the flickering embers were now cooling crystals. Some where not too far behind I can see Kitty running in a beeline towards the middle.

"C'mon no more stops on the way," My head back snaps to the person who says it, "We can't let those do-gooders x-teens beat us." And he leapfrogs away behind him a girl clinging on his back. _Leapfrog_ boy is Toad, so I'm guessing the girl's name is Destiny?

I follow their lead and Alex quickly follow suit. Up ahead the path gets narrower so that all of us are hot on each others heel. John (Auburn eyes) I think his name, isn't that far behind, was launching fireballs at the mechanical Robot chasing us. "John," The girl from the other team shouts, "Let it go. Our mission is survival."

"Awe Marie," John taunts, "Don't be jealous" and the blaze in his hand triples. One of its tentacles melts off and slips into our path and the eight of us scramble to get out of its way. I hit the dirt but this time I roll away barely missing it. From behind I watch as Kitty grabs hold of John forcing him into an unwanted hug to phase through it. I get up off the ground still shaking from the rush of adrenaline.

"John!" Marie shrieks as the two separate, "You could have gotten all of us killed." "Bobby?" Bobby I'm guessing is Ice Man cools the blazing tentacle. All the while Marie grip tightens on her hold on the youngest in their group. I presume is Leech.

I catch eye contact with John and he points at towards the discarded limb. For a second I'm confused and then I realize what he wants me to do. And I'm aggravated not only at what he wants and thinks I can do but the fact that I can't do it. A wave of fear washes over me and _what if they find out?_

Instead Alex lifts his hand up and blue almost white rays of light shoot from his hand taking another tentacle leaving the Robot left with two. So that it wobbled back and forth but now took longer steps that threaten to catch up with us.

"Great!" I winced, "Now you've only made it angrier." I let slip from my lips and instantly regretted it. By some chance I saw ahead of a clearing which I hoped was the platform out of this nightmare. As we got there one by one we stopped running to catch our breaths. The only ones left were John and Alex. I saw from the corner of my eye and I screamed when one of the tentacles latched on to Alex wrapping around his ribcage. Panic swelled up inside me and I was helpless to do anything. I looked around maybe one of them could do something. But was left with the realization that _there is nothing I could do. Nothing I could do. Nothing. I. Could. Do._ Pain shoots through my forehead and wraps around my brain. My hands rush to the sides of my head to cover the pain.

The pain must have obscures my vision because beneath my dark eyelashes the Robot bursts into tiny pieces. Everything disappears and turns back into the room it was before. I am on my knees squinting from the over exposure of light. Tears stream down my face and I feel hot blood trickle from my nose. Great time to get a nose bleed! Which only seem to add at how pathetic I was. I wipe tears, sweat, and the blood away from my face. Avoiding everyone and hoping no one is looking at me. My hair brushes in front of my face as I try to compose myself.

Our teacher doesn't come in to excuse us but instead the door opens and we all separate to the two locker rooms. Luckily the locker were I choose to hide my nigh clothes was as vacant as I hoped it was. I quickly got change and rushed out.

I need to get out of _here_. I don't belong _here_. Today's little exercise just showed me how pathetic I really am. Sure I could hold my own in a fight but not against scary Robots. I was basically dead weight compared to people who could _freeze_, _burn_, or shoot deadly _rainbows_ from their hands. I don't belong _here_.

I had to find Storm . . . Logan, that guy I bumped into the hall way, anybody. I have to tell them. They need to know. They've probably seen my performance, concluded how ordinary, and very _un_mutant-like I am. My feet were already walking before I noticed I didn't know where I was going till they stopped walking.

"I don't understand Professor." I hear Storm's voice from outside the door. The person she is talking to spoke in a really low voice that I didn't quite catch it. " . . . Give her time. Her powers … like Jean's . . . it takes time to gain control." My heart skips a beat. I could not believe what I was hearing.

"But what I don't understand—what we all don't understand is why now?" They had to be lying possibly delusional. I know I'm highly observant and sympathetic to the feelings of others but that didn't _exactly_ make me _psychic_.

"She's empathic. Why she isn't telekinetic? I do not know however-" I push away from the door not wanting nor caring about hearing the rest. I let my self sink onto the floor. There was no way I was getting out of _here_.

And that's the end of Chapter Five.

So I finally have Janie all set up at the X-Mansion. It's about time too! Like always send me a line I really appreciated it. :D


	6. Island in the Sun

Six Months Earlier

My long board is under my arm as the door shuts behind me. I silently pray the others don't awake to its sound. But I'm far to gone along the beach to care. The salt breeze hit me square in the chest and fills my nostrils. A speck of light over the horizon meant sunrise was a few minutes away. My eyes take little time to adjust before my chest hits my board and I'm paddling out.

Salt-water sprays over my face yet my eyes remain open, _anticipating_. I'm told the water temperature is freezing cold around this time of the day but I'm too consumed by _adrenaline_ to care. The sun is at my back climbing his way up the sky as my feet rise up out of the water as I begin to ride the wave.

The momentum of the wave propels me forward. I fight the urge to curl my toes at the edge of the board with my arms up at my sides with minimal flailing. I await the feeling of surfing euphoria, _I am so close_. My two feet inch farther apart from each other. _So close_. My wave is decreasing in size so my knees come together. Anglin' and thrashing to stay above. I need concentration. I need focus. I'm so close-

"Alex! You ass!" They shout from the sands. I smirk at their frustration. "You're suppose to—whoa." My wave starts to grow. Milliseconds pass and it continue to grow, passing its original height. The tip of my board is over the edge pushing me a bit closer and _closer._

I stand seemingly still to the force of the wave trying to buck me off. _Split second maneuvering, _I only have one shot at this and timing was everything. Feet still apart and knees bent I hunch forward. In half a millisecond my board launches with me and I reach _euphoria_. I'm _aerial_.

The wind brushes back my hair and I lose myself. But before I can lose myself _completely_ one of my feet slips forward and the second before my toes curl over the edge I know I'm already losing balance. And I hear the rush of the waves before I fall in.

Eyes close the ocean's cold fingers smack against my eyelids. White stars taunt my vision before I'm completely submerged. The usual burn of saltwater in my throat follows suit. My legs kick out as I start to swim (which I hope is) to the surface. Annoyingly the salt stays on the tip of my tongue as I spit out water. A firm grip on my board I notice my lungs don't burn as I take my first breath. A low popping sound from my ears and I start to hear voices calling out to me.

Still breathing a little hard I force my other arm to shoot out of the water to the opposite side of the board I'm holding. Gritting my teeth from my _rubber arms_ I propel myself back on my board. Blue eyes open. I smile like the cocky _idiot_ that I am, ready to plea _innocence_. Before I locate them on shore I slip-no I was forced off my board, head first into the water. I am completely submerged under but rather than shutting my eyes to minimize their water intake they remain open in _fear_. Six feet away steel white and the biggest shark I've ever seen was gliding across the water making its way towards me. In increasing speed which only quickened my panic. My hand twitched and my brain went into overdrive.

My legs kick out franticly to stay afloat, while my lungs beg from lack of oxygen and holding my breath for so long. I couldn't think. With nothing in my hands and no weapon within reach (I was not sacrificing my board) I was going to be fish food.

I was going to blackout. I know it. Stupidly my arms rose out in front as a feeble defense. Before my lungs gave out I remember feeling _insanely_ grateful. My eyes gave out but not before a beam of blue (almost white) light shot straight into the shark. It recoiled back and the light eclipses its gills.

Darkness clears and I see open sky meeting the ocean. I register that I'm above water hunched over my board wheezing out salt-water with a ringing sound in my ear. Slowly my back is on my board and I'm looking up at the clear blue sky when my heart finally stops hammering in my chest.

I don't remember if I swam or if the waves brought me in cause the next thing I knew I was back on the beach. "You're such an Ass. You know that?" Moving as little as possible I force my arms behind me so that the back of my head can rest on my hands.

"I almost made it." I was able to force out, a little hoarse but in my usual cocky voice.

"Wah-ev' dude." Davie sure was pissed. And he impales/stands his board near the side of my head, I turn my head away just as sand sprays out, and plops down next to me. "Sassy is pissed" using his _smart ass_ voice.

Before I can ask about it piles of sand is kicked (repeated) over my chest and torso. "Sar-AH!" I screamed (not at all girl like) and jump up to brush the sand off. But the damage was already done. "You know how hard it is to clean sand from one's bellybutton!" _Sure_ sand imbedded in my hair I could deal with. Cause I've already gotten used to that. _But_ sand in my bellybutton? I just get uncomfortable just thinking about it.

"Well you should've thought of that when you left us back at the shack." Sassy whines taking a deep breath for dramatic effect. "You could have been fish bait." I flinched involuntarily. "And what gives?" Hitting me square in the chest, "Falling off your board and pretending-THWACK- to drown?" For the second time that day I start to _panic_.

"Yeah man. What gives?" _What a surprise?!? _David was not helping, _figures_, which only added to my anxiety. What was I even worried about? I didn't _cause . . ._ did I?

A groan of pain interrupts my thoughts and I get up. And I am the first at the source of the sound. The source in question came from a man. Before I came to his side, I duno… from afar it was like he was… he was blurry. And I got closer he seemed become more _clear-er_. He was dirty. Like he was out in the wilderness for a long time with his mahogany hair that grew unruly over his close shut eyes. _His tightly closed shut eyes. _

"Hey," He groans again and hoarser. "Hey Mister! Are you all right?" He responds even less and worst he was starting to convulse. "Hey look at me." I brought him closer to my voice, "Open your eyes." Yet his eyes stayed firmly shut and his body continued to thrash.

"Look at me. Open your eyes. You're Safe. Just open your eyes." He just needs to open his eyes. I just needed him to look at me, "Open your eyes."

"Just open your eyes," I need to see his eyes. "_Scott_ please open your eyes."

For a second I see dark almost black eyes stare back at me. The next second I'm hit square in the chest by two red rays of light and I fall back into the sand shocked. Not because I was in pain or that the strange red light hurt me. I felt, oddly enough, I felt _full_.

There are times where just being under the sun and not thinking of food (of course I am a growing boy after all) where I don't feel at all hungry. But this was different. Sure I usually wake up at before the crack of dawn. But by around lunch time (especially after the surf) I am beyond famished. But right now I felt beyond not-hungry. I was full, satisfied even. I could have burped. But that would've been improper in light of current company.

I turn back to the man in front of me. His eyes once again closed shut but this time tears were squeezing out of the corners of his eyes. I grabbed his shoulders. "It's going to be OK." Davie and Sassy were the next to be on the scene. "Go get help." I order them. I spot Sassy's designer sunglasses, "Can I borrow those?"

She made a sound of protest but hands them to me anyway. "Thanks." And I put them on him and as immediately as he opens his eyes the shades of the glasses turn blood red.

End of Chapter Six. Please review if you're reading this. I want to know whose actually reading this and if I should continue or not. Other than that it could possibly make me put up the next chapter faster.


	7. Scottie Doesn't Know

You'd think after five months or so I'd get used to the time zone change and over the jet lag thing, but no! At first it didn't really bother me. Where I came from I was six or so hours behind New York. I'm usually up before sun rise to begin with, so that shouldn't matter right? As a result I wake up at the crack of _noon_. This poses a dilemma since the school that my bro teaches at has early morning classes. More like broods. Scott teaches _well_-used to anyway some sort of auto-mechanics class I hear but not so much lately.

I'm so useless I'm practically brain dead till twelve. That and it doesn't help my sleeping pattern hasn't adapted yet. Worst of all I don't even start to feel tired until well after midnight. When I actually do fall asleep it is another story and that's usually around two or three in the morning.

Such are the things I do for _family_.

For seventeen years of my life I wasn't some bum-orphan-surfer surfing on the beaches of Hawaii. That day at the beach changed everything. And so much had happened I almost landed an aerial on my long board, I was almost eaten by a shark, I shot _plasma radiation_ from my hand, found out I was a mutant (so was my big bro), and that I wasn't orphan. 'Cause Scott Summers was my brother. That day I found out I was _Alexander Summers_. And my recurring nightmares where I'm falling, the sky is on fire, and people are screaming my name was a _memory_. Pathetically enough that haunting nightmare was the only reason I knew my own name because acute amnesia is a symptom of trauma from falling from the sky.

After that I can't explain it. Everything happened so fast. And it was like a switch went off. I couldn't control it. I was constantly worried my powers would go off just because I couldn't control my emotions. In the past normally I didn't let my emotions run through me, but I just couldn't keep them in check. First my trigger was fear. I wasn't too afraid of much (except the replaying of my darkest memories) then my powers started triggering by every big emotion: when I was angry, when I worry, and even when I was happy. Most times people didn't feel or notice it but I definitely saw it. Most the time I thought I was causing cancer to the people I cared about.

Then Scott found me using my powers. I was emptying my radioactive-mess so I didn't have the energy to use _accidently_. When he caught me I was so freaked he'd be pissed. Thinking back now I don't know why I thought he would be since he was one too and his powers were involuntary. He told me he grew up in a boarding school where it was safe for people like me. They taught regular classes along with control and defense. The next day a jet arrived. I never told David or Sarah at least not completely. I never told them about the shark incident or about my powers. I thought it was better that way. I did say goodbye go though I'm not that much of a _douche_.

When we arrived at the mansion I sort of faded into the back ground. Sure people greeted and welcomed me. I even got a tour of the school. Made a few friends but no one seem to… I don't know the people there were more excited by my brother being back then my arrival. And I was okay with being overshadowed. My whole life deepened on going unnoticed (the Child Services of Hawaii most of all).

The first few months there past in a blur and I quickly fell into a routine. Almost (well sort of anyway) wake up around seven thirty. Get dressed. At eight o'clock beg the lunch lady to feed me. Then, from eight to eight thirty_ish_ I finish breakfast in twenty minutes (sometimes less if I accidently sleep in) and go to class.

The few months I sort of played _musical _classrooms. First by getting into the nearest classroom I can find and then taking a seat in the back of said classroom. The plan went brilliantly for the first few weeks. No one seemed to realize that I was showing up in different morning classes everyday. That was until I slept into a _bio_ class or was that _chem_.? I'll never know, but anyway the Professor caught me sleeping in his class. They call him the _Beast_ not because his class was so hard (although it could have been since science is not my subject) was because his mutant genetics gave him _super strength _that changed the pigment (and they say I don't pay enough attention in class) of his skin _blue_. I'm not one to judge.

Anyway in his class I was sleeping. My eyes were open I even had a pencil in hand and a notebook page opened underneath to work the façade. And he _called_ on me. No one calls on me! I wasn't even sure he knew my name! To this day I don't even remember the question he asked me but I'll always remember the answer.

"_Uh_. Seven?" You can't go wrong with seven, but I did.

"Mr. Summers I'm afraid the answer I was looking for is not in the numerical persuasion." He said light heartedly and the room erupted with laughter. "The answer I was looking for was _Deoxyribonucleic Acid_."

The day after I sat in a different class (one which I knew I wouldn't have trouble sleeping in) and he Professor McCoy sent for me, as it turned out he put me in his class. From that day on I had a time table now and was expected to show up for every class I was _assigned_ to. Although very put-off I obediently obliged.

I even started to make friends now that I had classes to attend to. First there was Kitty, then Jubilee (I'm proud to say I'm the only one who gets away with calling her Jules), Bobby and Marie came much later, but not before I befriended _Pyro_ and his gang. John and he's band of outcasts are actually the people I most closed with.

I met them during the first week I enrolled in the school. I was exploring the mansion when I confusingly found myself outside. The three of them were hanging around outside. Two of three were deep in concentration while the other (the leader I'm sure) was sitting in the grass concentrating really hard on a _leaf. _He's brows were knit together in concentration. Next smoke started coming off the leaf. I could swear a saw the flicker of a flame, but the next second nothing. And he looked up at me. The two people with him stopped talking and became silent.

"You didn't see anything." I nodded.

"I'm Pyro." He gestured to himself, "That's Toad," he motioned to an Asian kid with green hair peaking from his beanie, "and that's Destiny." The girl in question gave a nod in my direction.

After the introductions Pyro held out his hand towards me and I half expected him for me to shake it. Then I stopped midway when I saw there was the small leaf (a dark hole in the middle of it) in his hands. The very next second _it_ disintegrated and I watched the wind blow the ashes away.

The day on I felt closer to them then I did to any other group. And it wasn't my imagination most of the school went out of their way to avoid _them_.

But the X-Teens where a different story there was some sort of rivalry between them. Kitty denies it but she's not a very good liar to begin with.

Even the defense teacher doesn't like 'em, and since I hung out with them Logan reluctantly assigns Jules as my sparing partner. Jubilee as it turns out is as radioactive as I am. The only difference is that she has more control then I am (that and her plasma is more techno colorful then mine). But even with sleuth prowess over her powers there are still mishaps and that's why she only practices her powers with the instructor.

As it turns out _Logan_was immune to her powers and he had indestructible claws! For the longest time I thought his powers were the _claws_ but his powers were actually self healing and hyperactive senses.

That man is a CAT! Or part dog or wolf or _something_. It's a little creepy how many times I turn around he's sniffing or glaring at me. But his demeanor doesn't ruin my good nature so I don't let him bother me as much. Plus he doesn't go out of his way like he does for a certain _pyromaniac_.

So here I am five months later wandering the corridors on the ground floor to be exact and I can't find my brother anywhere. I might be an insomniac but my brother is worst! I don't even think he pretends to sleep in his bed anymore. So the worried and caring brother (I'm discovering) I am went out to look for him.

During my travels the front gate intercom flashes. I stifle a yawn, "Wha-do-yah want?" Hmm, it must be pretty late if I'm starting to get tired. I blink a few times to clear my vision and the greenest eyes I've ever seen are staring back at me. They are the deepest green I've seen in a person before. The shade looked like the shallow end of the ocean where most of the plankton is found and I can't help but shamelessly stare at them.

"What do you think I want?" She snapped back and her eyes narrowed framing the irises of her eyes.

"_Gee, _I dunno. How should I know?" I could tell she was resisting the urge to roll her eyes at so I was deliberately trying to piss her off.

From the digital screen I see her take in a breath to calm her nerves, "Could yah open the gate. Please?"

"Fine," see that wasn't so hard? But I wasn't about to make it _that_ easy on her, "So what's the past word?" She looked dumfounded.

"How the _hell_ should I know?" She's a _feisty_ one, "Just open the damn gate, you moron!" There's definitely a mouth on this one.

"Now _now_, let's not resort to name calling," I fake bashfulness with my hands over my mouth, "What will the children think?" I mean seriously there are a few insomniacs still up (off the top of there's the kid who a human remote who spends his nights channel surfing the whole night) besides me and such language might at least wake _someone_ up. Okay so not so much. I just want to see how far I could push those buttons of hers.

"_Awe_ c'mon, give a little guess." It's no fun if they don't, "I'll give you a little hint they're the best band ever!" And they are!

"Just open it, _please."_ The last words push _guilt_ to the front of my mind and I mentally wince.

"Well, since you ask so nicely . . . No," I don't know what's come over me. I'm not usually this _flirty_,_ "haha _just kidding." And I _buzz_ open the gate._ "Didja_ see your eyebrows just there." I say just before the screen of the intercom goes blank.

The gentleman that I am holds the door open for her and a shiver travels up my spine from the cold. Plus it doesn't help that I'm wearing a white beater, cargo shorts, and flip flops. My _attire _doesn't bother me even with the different climate. Turns out my powers work sort of like _photosynthesis_ so most times even with very minimal sunlight I'm still pretty warm. I to stubborn to wear a jacket and I don't even own a jacket to begin with. I did grow up and live on a tropical island after all. "It's Weezer, by the way."

The top of her dark hair brush the bottom of my arm. The sensation is indescribable and I completely miss her retort. I'm about to ask her to repeat what she said but she's gone. Disappeared down one of the mansions corridors and I shut the door behind me.

I wandering back to my room because I'm feeling really tired all of a sudden. I can't say I'm not a little surprise to find my brother in his bed asleep. I climb into my _hammock_ and close my eyes. A combination of Scott muttering in his sleep and my own insomnia keeps my mind from wandering into the land of dreams.

"Jean." My brother mutters over and over again. I peak one eye open and see pools of sweat pour from his brow. He was in for a nightmare tonight I could tell. I fix his comforters that fell off him caused by his nightmares before I'm out the door for the second time that night.

In no time at all I'm outside Storms office. The two I knew where inside talking but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Curiosity got the better of me and I'm knocking on the door. As innocent as possible I poke my head through the door, "_Alexander_ what are you doing up?"

Did I mention I hate when people use my full name? Cause I do. Whenever someone does it makes me feel like I'm in trouble. I see new girl is sitting in a seat looking like she was the one caught in trouble.

"Someone woke up me," Okay so I'm a liar and a _smooth_ one at that, "Plus I couldn't go to sleep so I went to look for my bro. You haven't seen him have you?" Which had truth in it making what I said not a complete lie.

"No I haven't seen him since this morning," I know that's probably because he was at his _fiancé's_ gravesite, "but I'm sure he's still the mansion, _somewhere_." Storm thinks for a few seconds and asks, "It's getting late, do you mind bring Janie to her room?"

"No." I say before I fully process what she had asked me, "No I don't mind."

I make my way to her things and pick up her box from the corner of my eye I catch her staring for just a second and looks away. I usher out of the room. Somewhere between us leave and me helping/carry her things, she drops the metal spoon she was carrying. I didn't notice she was carrying the utensil till it left her hands and disintegrated.

But it wasn't like it caught on fire. It was like its molecules broke apart. And it's silver particles were just hovering a few inches over the floor. Storm lets out a gasp utterly speechless. Before we're out the door she gains composure and quietly says the new girl's room number. She staggers behinds me as I find her room number.

"We're here, room one-oh-seven!" I chirped and stand back.

She's the first to enter and I quickly follow behind setting herstuff at the foot of the bed. I'm lean on the bed frame examining the room. She got a _single_.

"Thirty-Four Cee." I say behind her. Her face grew hot, "I see you're all settled in." And I took that as my cue to leave, "I'm across the hall," 

_"_Sweet dreams, _Jane_." And I close her door behind me. Okay so I could hear outside the door what they were talking about.

I wonder if Scott knows who she is?

I know one thing's for sure boarding school just got a _whole_ lot more interesting.


End file.
